Something has changed within me
by AmazingViola
Summary: While Harry, Ron and Hermione are out finding horcruxes, watch the drama at Hogwarts unfold. Neville, Luna, Ginny and their new friend Jack are facing challenges of their own dealing with the Carrows and Professor Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, like my summary said, this is how I thought Neville and the DA's 7th year at Hogwarts would go. **

**-All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

Neville's P.O.V

As soon as Neville entered platform nine-and-three-quarters, he could tell that something was wrong. What he saw was exactly why Gran hadn't wanted him to go to Hogwarts this year. There were just so many Death Eaters. They were everywhere, making sure that students got on the train, making sure that parents didn't and that sort of stuff. Even though the sight of this was a little bit discouraging, Neville knew that he had to go to Hogwarts, or Seamus would be all alone.

When Neville tried to get on the train, he was stopped by a big, brutal looking Death Eater. "Name, year, blood" was all that the Death Eater said, but Neville knew exactly what he meant and replied accordingly "Neville Longbottom, 7th year and pure-blood." The Death Eater nodded and let him pass as he marked Neville's name of his board.

While walking by the man, Neville realized that Dean would definitely not be at school this year, because he was afterall, a mugle-born. Which meant, assuming that Harry and Ron were on the run, that he and Seamus would be the only ones in their dormitory. Frowning, Neville walked down the aisle, until he found Seamus. Seamus was sitting in a compartment with Luna and Ginny.

Luna's P.O.V

I was already on the train and sitting with Seamus and Ginny. Ginny and I were imagining what Hogwarts was going to be like now that Snape was Headmaster. Seamus had been sitting quietly in the corner. It wasn't really the kind of thing he did, but Dean being on the run had really taken a toll on his usually happy and hyper attitude.

As Neville walked into our compartment, I felt a surge of gratitude for these three people that I call my friends. Most people at Hogwarts think of me only as "Loony Lovegood", but these Gryffindors, they don't. As I was thinking this, Neville sat down next to me and said, "Well? What are we going to do?" I was confused. What are we going to do about what? At our confused expressions, he said "we can't just sit here and let the Death Eaters take over Hogwarts. If we don't fight back it's like admitting defeat. We just can't do that!" the annoyance was evident in his voice as he said this.

Neville's P.O.V

Why don't they get this! Were they actually thinking about giving Hogwarts to Voldemort? Even thinking that name Neville shuddered, but he knew that Voldemort would kill them whether we called him You-Know-Who or not.

The train had started moving, but Neville was not feeling the thrill of happiness that he usually felt when on my way to Hogwarts, instead he was feeling a sort of thrill of foreboding.

Luna and Ginny had started to understand what Neville had been saying because they were nodding and seemed to be thinking. Seamus, on the other hand, was shaking his head and said, "What good do you think this will do? It'll only get us killed! Come on, think! These are Death Eaters and we're a bunch of sixth and seventh year _kids_!"

"Why are you thinking like this Seamus?! Just because Dean is not here doesn't mean that you have to give up your _self_! You should fight back even harder knowing that these are the people that made it so Dean could not come to Hogwart this year!" As Neville said this, he saw a spark of defiance in Seamus' eyes and knew that he had won him over. "Well then, what are we going to do?" Seamus asked looking at them all.

Third Person P.O.V

All of them sat in the compartment thinking about what they could do to stop the Death Eaters. They were all so deep in thought that they did not notice Luna's head shoot up, until she said "How about we start up the D.A again. It worked on Umbridge why would it not work on the Death Eaters?"

"Oh my gosh Luna! That's brilliant!" Neville said with a grin on his face. Seamus was also smiling and Ginny was nodding her approval. "Why don't we use those galleons that Hermione used the first time." Ginny said hopefully.

"That's a good idea, but how will we get the galleons? It's been two years. I don't think that most people will still have them at all, let alone at Hogwarts." Seamus stated.

He made a very good point, but Neville had an answer to this problem. "The Room of Requirement gives you anything you want, right?"

"Yeah" they all responded.

"Then we should just ask it for the galleons."

"Brilliant!" Seamus said smiling, "Now, the only thing we have to do is to get the D.A back together and hope that the Death Eaters don't know about The Room of Requirement."

Happy and content with their plan, the usual buzz of excitement returned to the compartment.

**Sorry if that was boring, but I needed a sort of introduction chapter so the real stuff can start happening in the next chapter. Please please please review. I want to know if I did something wrong or if you have suggestions, but please only **_**constructive **_**criticism only. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! If you are reading this, thank you so much! You will make my day just by reading this chapter and the rest of the story when it comes out. Thank you so much!**

**-All rights go to J.K. Rowling (the best author ever!)**

Third Person P.O.V

The rest of the train ride seemed to fly by for Ginny, Seamus, Luna and Neville. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they all picked up their luggage and headed out to the platform. As they stepped on to the platform they noticed the first of many differences that they would notice. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. In his place, was a short witch. She had small, beady-looking eyes and a cruel smile on her face. The four could tell that she was a Death Eater because she wore the tell-tail black robes. Seeing that Hagrid was gone seemed to make the fact that Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts suddenly much more real.

Feeling rather discouraged, the group headed to the carriages that would take them out of Hogsmeade and on to Hogwarts. When they were around half way to Hogwarts, Ginny let out a soft "Oh" and her eyes grew sad. "What's wrong?" Neville asked her.

"I just realized that the First Years had been told that Hogwarts was a wonderful and happy place and when they get here it's like this! It must be horrid!" Ginny said frowning.

Suddenly Luna piped up and said "We have to stop them! They can't just think that they can come in here and ruin all of the First Years' education!" This was not altogether a surprising thing for her to say, but all of the others in the carriage were staring at her in awe. In their defence, they had a fully legit reason to be staring at her, for, instead of using her sing song voice, she was using a steady and fully down-to-earth voice that none of them had heard before. On that note, the carriage fell quiet for the rest of the ride.

Neville's

Neville was still in a state of shock from the tone of Luna's voice, as they got to Hogwarts. Just looking at the castle, it appeared exactly the way it had at the end of last term, but he knew that on the inside it would be very different. When Neville got out of the carriage, he quickly patted the Thestral's neck and then ran to catch up to the others.

For Neville, to enter the Great Hall was like going some place that you had been before, except now there was something different about it, but you couldn't quite put your finger on what was different.

In the end, it was Seamus that broke the palpable silence that stretched between them. "It's like we're inside Hogwarts, but it's not really Hogwarts anymore. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah" Ginny said "it makes sense, in a way that should definitely _not _make any sense whatsoever." Neville nodded and so did Luna.

Suddenly they heard a bark-like yell from behind them "What are you worthless kids waiting for! Get yourselves to your tables or I'll do it for you!" They turned around and saw the man that had yelled at them. He was a short man, with small beady eyes and a distinct resemblance to the woman who met the First Years at the platform. If Neville had to guess, he would say that they were sister and brother. "Well what are you waiting for?! I said MOVE!" he yelled at them and they headed off to their tables.

"Well" Seamus said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table "that was friendly." Neville chuckled at this.

About ten minutes after Ginny, Seamus and Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table, the First Years came in, lead by the witch whose brother had yelled at them. Neville was sure that the First Years looked much more frightened than they usually did, though it wasn't surprising seeing as the Hogwarts that they were being shown was not the most welcoming place.

After the sorting, which went as it had all of the previous years, Neville finally looked at the hall as a whole. Doing this, he noticed that the Slytherin table was as full as it usually was. Next he looked at the Ravenclaw table, which was missing about ¼ of its students. After that, he glanced at the Hufflepuff table, which was about ½ its usual size. Then there was the Gryffindor table, _his _table. It was missing over ⅔ of the usual students. It was a mirror of how many muggle-borns each house had had in the past. When Neville pointed this out to Ginny and Seamus and they both agreed.

Once all of the First Years had been sorted, Snape got up to the front. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Every year Dumbledore had said the same thing, but he had sounded happy, whereas Snape sounded bored and a little bit annoyed. "This year we have two new staff members, Alecto and Amycus Carrow." His words made Neville look at the teachers and he saw that most had stayed, though he was not sure if it was at their free will because some of them did not look very happy about being at Hogwarts. " will be taking the job of teaching Muggle Studies. will be taking the job of teaching Dark Arts." At this, a buzz of whispers traversed the Hall.

Seamus seemed surprised. He leaned closer to Neville and whispered "Dark Arts! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"SILENCE!" Snape roared and the whole Hall fell silent. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" he glared around the hall " will be taking the job of teaching Dark Arts. The Carrows will also be in charge of discipline. If you break the rules, they will chose your punishment. Your punishment will be made according to your crime. Off to bed now! Curfew starts at 9 o'clock sharp." with that he went back to his seat.

Over the sound of scraping benches, Neville said to Ginny and Seamus "Did you notice that he never actually told us what the rules _are _this year?" after he said this he saw Ginny's hands clench into fists and Seamus glare up at Snape and the Carrows.

Suddenly Ginny's head flew up "I just realized something. There aren't any prefects this year! No one will help the First Years!"

"Why don't we?" Seamus asked looking at her.

"Of course!" Ginny said, then yelled "First Years over here!" after a bit of shuffling, Ginny had all of the First Years in one line. "Okay everyone! Follow me!"

**Because I felt bad about last chapter I made this one longer for you guys! Please tell me if you like it because I said earlier, it will make my day. If you review it will also give me so much more inspiration because I will know that someone actually likes what I'm writing! Thanks :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for reading! I am so happy if you like it and it would be awesome if you kept on reading my story! Thanks! (::) (::) (::) Those are for you guys for making it this far!**

**-All rights go to J.K. Rowling (I'm in middle school, I don't think that I'm J.K. Rowling)**

Neville's P.O.V.

After returning to the common room, Neville went upstairs and fell asleep right away. The next morning he woke up early, and with nothing else to do, he went down to the common room. Other than himself, there was only a Sixth Year girl. Neville walked over to her and sat down next to her. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders, rather pale skin and vivid green eyes. "Hi! I'm Jack Snow. What's your name?" as she asked this, Neville noticed that she had a very fait American accent.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." he replied. Then he could not help but ask, "Are you from America?" Jack nodded and said "Yeah. My my mom and I moved here when I was ten. We live in London."

"That's cool" Neville said "do you want to head down to breakfast?"

"Sure!" she replied standing up. With that, the two of them headed down to breakfast. They were about halfway to the Great Hall when Jack suddenly exclaimed "Aren't you Harry Potter's best friend?"

"Yeah" Neville said shrugging.

"It was _so _cool how you helped him break into the Ministry of Magic!" There were many things that Neville had expected her to say, and this was most definitely not one of them. What he had really expected was for her to ask where Harry was. "Thanks, but it wasn't only me. Ginny, Luna, Ron and Hermione help to. We could not have done it without them."

By then Neville and Jack were at the Great Hall, so they went in. There were not many people at breakfast, but Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. When she saw them she came over. "I see that you've met Jacquie, Neville." Neville wondered to himself who Jacquie was.

"It's Jack not Jacquie, now." Jack said, sighing.

"But Jacquie is your real name not Jack, so, I will call you Jacquie. I still don't see why you changed it so suddenly in the first place." Luna said in the same steady voice that she had used in the carriage.

"Okay" Jack gave in "but _you_ are not allowed to start calling me Jacquie" she said glaring at Neville. He raised his hands up in a sign on surrender. After a pause, Neville said "Do you want to sit with us Luna?" Luna smiled at him gratefully and sat down next to Jack.

Luna P.O.V

I could not believe that Neville actually asked me to sit with him. I mean I know that they are my friends, but it was _Neville._ Feeling strangely light and happy, I sat down next to Jacquie. I don't see why she hates her name so much, I mean, it's a beautiful name.

About ten minutes after I sat down with Neville and Jacquie, Seamus and Ginny walked over to us. My heart yet again felt lighter, because neither of them questioned that I was sitting with them. "Hey Luna!" Ginny said.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Who are you?" Asked Seamus staring at Jack.

"I'm Jack Snow." She looked at Luna pointedly as she said this, then asked Seamus "Who are you?"

"Seamus Finnigan, at your service" Seamus said with a playful grin. Jack just shook her head and said "Only if you're short and have a beard."

"What?" Seamus asked looking thoroughly lost.

"Nothing." Jack said sighing, but she still had a smile on her face. The five spent the rest of breakfast just talking and joking.

Luna P.O.V

About ten minutes before classes started, Professor Snape waved his wand and timetables appeared in front of everyone. My classes were

**1st- Charms**

**2nd-Muggle Studies**

**Break**

**3rd-Potions (theory) **

**4th-Transfiguration**

**Lunch**

**5th-Ancient Runes**

**6th-Potions (practical)**

**7th-Dark Arts**

it looked like an okay schedule except the afternoon did not look like it would be very fun with Potions _and _Dark Arts. The only thing that I was looking forward to was that this year, the Sixth Year Gryffindors were having classes with the Sixth Year Ravenclaws, so I would be with Jacquie and Ginny.

Third Person P.O.V.

Luna, Ginny and Jack all headed to their first class, Charms. When they got there, they all took seats in the middle of the classroom. What they were working on today, was making things disappear and reappear. The lesson went very smoothly, and in what seemed like no time, the three friends were headed off to a class that none of them were looking forward to at all, Muggle Studies.

When they got to Muggle Studies, Alecto Carrow was already waiting at the front of the class. She spent the whole class lecturing them on how muggles were worthless scum. About halfway through the period, she started talking about muggle-borns. As she was saying that all muggle-borns had stolen magic from someone else, Jack's hands slowly clenched into fists. When she said that any muggle-born should be scorned and were not worthy of respect, she finally pushed Jack over the line. Jack jumped up out of her seat, her blue eyes cold as ice and blazing with fire. "I have a question ." she said. Looking at her like this was actually rather scary. Just the way that her eyes seemed to be full of fire and the expression full of hatred on her face.

"Do you, now?" Aleco said, her voice also low and dangerous "I would be delighted it you were to share you question with the class" she said raising one eyebrow and glaring at Jack.

**A cliffhanger! Horrible, I know, but bear with me, the next chapter will come out in two days. I hope you all can be patient with me. Please review! It will make me feel light and happy inside like Luna did! -)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi awesome readers! I am here to save your from the suspense of my amazing cliffhanger! Read and enjoy!**

**-All rights go to J.K. Rowling (I'm an American so I don't think that I'm J.K. Rowling)**

Third Person P.O.V.

"Do you now?" Aleco said, her voice also low and dangerous. "I would be delighted it you were to share you question with the class" she said raising one eyebrow and glaring at Jack.

"I would like to know how much Muggle blood you and your brother have in your veins." The way that she said this made it so it was not a question, but a challenge. She was so angry that she had blown all caution to the winds.

The way that Alecto responded to Jack's challenge was very unexpected. She lifted her wand, and brought it up in a diagonal motion. At this, Jack's head jerked backward and a cut appeared going from her left eyebrow to her chin. "That" Alecto said, putting extra emphasis on the word "was a warning. If any of you speak out again, the consequences will be much more severe."

The cut on Jack's cheek was starting to ooze blood, but she ignored it as she sat down at her desk, still glaring at Alecto with that intense fire in her eyes.

Luna's P.O.V.

The rest of the class went pretty quickly, but every so often I would look at Jacquie to make sure that she was still okay. After Muggle Studies we had a free period that lasted for fifteen minutes, so I took her to the infirmary, while Ginny went to see how Neville and Seamus' morning went and to tell them about what Jacquie had done that morning.

When we got into the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was leaning over a Second Year with a cut on his face similar to Jacquie's. "Another one?" she asked looking at Jacquie. "Send her over here and I will be there in a second" she said turning back to the boy. Once Madam Pomfrey had cleaned her up, all of the blood was gone from Jacquie's face and the cut was already scabbing up. Glad that we had gotten that done with, Jacquie and I headed down to the dungeons for Potions.

Third Person P.O.V

Outside of the dungeons, all of the other kids were talking and hanging out so Jack and Luna joined the back of the crowd. About two minutes before class started, Ginny ran over to them, red-faced and panting. "Thought I wouldn't make it. Sprinted the whole way from the Gryffindor tower." she said between pants as she clutched a stitch in her side. Just as she said this, the bell rang and everyone filed into the Potions dungeon.

Professor Slughorn was standing at the front of the class and asked the Sixth Years to make a semicircle around him. "Today, class," he said when everyone was gathered around him "we will be studying and making a healing potion called The Healer's Touch. It will take two periods to make, because it has to brew for more than an hour when it is half done. This makes it crucial that you get it to the halfway point in this period. So hurry and get started."

Luna, Ginny and Jack all sat down at the same table and started working on their potion. Jack went to get the ingredients, Luna found the page in her potions book that had the recipe and Ginny started the fire under the cauldron. The three worked in a seamless team because they had know each other for a few years and knew what the others would do and when. By the end of the period, they had successfully made the first half of the potion. Just as they finished, the bell rang, so they packed up their stuff and headed to Transfiguration.

Neville's P.O.V

Neville and Seamus headed down to the dungeon for the second time that day. Even though Neville was excited finally to start his Clear Eye potion, he did not feel like enduring the Slytherins' taunting. The assignment that Neville had been given was to chose a potion, study it in the first Potions period, then actually make it in the second period. The potion he chose was the Clear Eye potion. He chose it because if you drink it, you can see how people are feeling inside and if they are lying, you can also see it. Neville hoped that his potion would turn out will, so that he could try it. Ten minutes before the end of the period, Neville finished his potion. Just to make sure that he had made it right, he had Slughorn come over and test it.

Professor Slughorn looked at his potion for about two minutes then said "It looks perfectly made to me. With any luck it will work just as you planned. Are you willing to try it?" and looked directly at Neville.

After a moment of thought, Neville said "Sure. But I might save it for later." With that he pocketed the potion.

Third Person P.O.V

For Ginny, Jack and Luna, Transfiguration and lunch seemed to fly by. After lunch, Luna went to Ancient Runes, and Jack and Ginny went to Divination.

Ginny and Jack headed off to Divination feeling a bit annoyed at the thought of an hour in Trelawney's musty room. When they climbed up the ladder into the Divination classroom, most of the class was already there, but Professor Trelawney herself, was not yet there. When Trelawney entered the room, the class was waiting for her. She announced that they would be reading eachothers palms that lesson.

Feeling bored already, Ginny told Jack to hold out her palm so that Ginny could 'read' it.

Professor Trelawney shuffled over to Jack and said in her misty voice "Hold out your hand."

Jack obeyed and after Trelawney looked at her hand for a moment, she let it fall, looking at Jack with a sad expression. "You have much worry and anger inside of you." she said. "Behind the anger is an emotion that you have tried to ignore by keeping it far away. Sadness. The sadness inside of you is like a dark magic. Your secrets will be brought out into the open." With that she left Jack sitting there looking very pale.

Even though Ginny reassured Jack that Trelawney was just talking nonsense, Jack seemed unsettled for the rest of class. Ginny could not help but wonder what had made Jack so sad. She also wondered what secret Jack could be keeping and if it had anything to do with her outburst in Muggle Studies.

**Please review and tell me what you think Jack's secret is, or if you have suggestions. In the next chapter, I will post all of the names of people who reviewed. Thanks for reading! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks if you are reading this! It makes me so happy that you have stayed with my story for so long.**

**-All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

Neville's P.O.V

It was two days before Halloween when the Carrows showed their real cruelty. For the last week, the Seventh Years had been studying the cruciatus curse. Abacus was late at the beginning of class, which was rather strange in itself. When he walked in, there was a class of First Years following him looking terrified.

"Today," he said, "we will be practicing the practical part of the cruciatus curse." At this a few gasps traversed the classroom. Neville himself, was feeling revolted at the idea that they were supposed to do the cruciatus curse on _First Years. _Neville had been taking the Carrows' cruelty without complaint up until now, because of what they did to Jack, but this was fully unacceptable.

"No!" He said, glaring at Abacus, "no way in the world, am I going to do the cruciatus curse on these First Years."

"Really?" Abacus said, raising one eyebrow at Neville. Then he performed a diagonal motion with his wand and a deep cut appeared, running along the left side of Neville's face. "That is rather convenient, seeing as we have two fewer First Years than we have Seventh Years. " he said looking at Malfoy with a smirk on his face, "Longbottom will be your partner for this activity." At this, an expression of malicious glee spread across Malfoy's face.

Abacus assigned a First Year to each Seventh Year and told them to start. He also told the Seventh Years to put the Silencio charm on the First Years before they started. As Neville walked over to Malfoy, he saw that Seamus was only pretending to do the cruciatus curse on his First Year. Seeing that, he looked at the room as a whole and saw that all of the Gryffindors were only pretending to do the curse, but all of the Slytherins were actually doing it.

"Ready Longbottom?" Malfoy asked Neville, still wearing the smirk on his face "Are you going to go crying to Mommy? Oh yeah, I forgot, Mommy can't stand the cruciatus curse either."

The way that Malfoy said this made Neville so, _so_, angry. Malfoy had no right to talk about his parents like that. The anger coursing through Neville's veins, chased away any feeling of nervousness.

"Bring it on, Malfoy." Neville said looking Malfoy straight in the eye. As Malfoy raised his wand, Neville noticed that he had not done the Silencio, but Neville would make sure that he did not scream.

"Crucio!" Malfoy cried. When Malfoy's curse hit Neville, he felt like his blood had turned into fire and all of his bones were being slowly crushed, but he did not scream. Instead of focusing on the pain, he was imagining his Mom and Dad standing next to him and laughing with him. Then a picture of Luna popped into his head. Her head was tilted back, and she was in mid laugh. Her eyes were sparkling in a way that they only did when she was laughing. These pictures made Neville realize that he should fight the pain, because there was something, more accurately, some_one_ worth fighting for.

Then the pain stopped. Neville felt relief flood his body. Malfoy was glaring at him with full hatred. He shook his head, raised his wand again and put Neville back under the cruciatus curse. This time, it was not as bad. Neville kept on imagining Seamus, Ginny, Jack and Luna laughing. Neville had never felt more grateful than when the bell finally rang, ending the period.

When Seamus and Neville walked from Dark Arts to Potions, Neville's whole body was feeling numb. He also could not keep the picture of Luna that he had seen. As he thought about this, he realized that it was Luna's face that had stopped him from losing himself in the pain. He realized that he smiled much more when he was around her and just felt happier in general. With these thoughts in his head, the rest of the day seemed to fly by.

Halloween that year was on a Friday, and the feast seemed even more lively because of it. Even though there were Death Eaters in the castle, the house elves still filled everyone's expectations for the feast magnificently. Luna was sitting next to Neville, so gathering his courage, he said, "Hey Luna. Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Okay?" she said looking confused.

"Okay." Neville said, relieved that she would talk with him.

Third Person P.O.V

Ginny was sitting in her bed, reading, when she heard Jack's voice from the common room shout "Ginny!"

Worried that something was wrong, Ginny rushed down to the common room. She was relieved when she got down, to see Jack grinning.

"What is it, Jack?" she said looking at Jack expectantly, wanting to know why she had been called down.

"Neville asked Luna out!" Jack said still grinning.

"_What!?" _Ginny gasped, staring at Jack "When? Where are they going?"

"Well, he didn't really ask her _out. _He asked her if she wanted to walk around the castle tomorrow night."

"It's as close as you can get to a date, with no Hogsmeade weekends."

"Yeah" Ginny said smiling and shaking her head.

Neville's P.O.V.

Neville spent all of Saturday doing his homework, but he kept on getting distracted by the thought of walking with Luna. Time seemed to be going strangely slowly for Neville, but finally, it was 9 o'clock, time to meet Luna.

When Neville got to the Great Hall, Luna was already there, waiting for him. "Ready to go?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure!." Neville said and with that, the two headed out to the grounds. The sky that night was cloudless and the full moon was shining brightly. It was cold enough that Neville could see Luna's breath billow out in a cloud in front of her and feel her heat next to him. They walked once around the Quidditch pitch, but started to get cold, so they headed back to the castle. Walking with Luna made it possible for Neville to forget all of his problems and just relax.

Once they got to the marble staircase, it was time for Luna to go to the Ravenclaw common room and for Neville to go to the Gryffindor common room. The halls were empty because it was five minutes before curfew. Just as Neville turned towards his common room, Luna leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, then glided off to the Ravenclaw common room.

Neville stood there in shock for a few seconds, then headed to his common room, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

**I hope that you liked that. I will again post all the names of people that reviewed so please, please, review. I will also have more inspiration if you guys review. **

**Trivia Question: Where did Harry first meet Malfoy (in the books)?**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading! The answer to my trivia question was in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. I hope you enjoy my chapter!

Thank you Guest and fanHPTW for reviewing!

-All rights go to J.K. Rowling (I'm not one of the richest people in England).

Luna's P.O.V.

When I woke up the day after I walked around the castle with Neville, it took me a moment to remember why I was feeling so happy. Then it hit me, Ikissed _Neville_! To be honest, I had not really planned on kissing him, it just sort of happened. I kind of hoped that he wouldn't tell the rest of our friends that we kissed, because I did not want people to think that we were dating. Now that I think about it, I myself am not sure if we are dating. Maybe I kissed him, but does that mean that we are dating? I mean, it was only one kiss. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and got dressed.

When I headed down to the common room, Cho said "Hi Luna" and the rest of the people in the room either looked anywhere _but _me or just totally ignored me. This was what happened every day so I was pretty used to it by now. Being used to it, I did what I did every day, ignored them right back. With my head held high, I walked out of our common room and into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was mostly empty, but sitting at the Gryffindor table were Ginny, Jacquie and Neville. When he looked at me, Neville blushed a little, but when I walked over, he did not say anything about last night. Ginny and Jacquie were not looking at me at all strangely, so Neville must not have told them that I kissed him. As I sat down next to him, I asked "Where is Seamus?"

"Still sleeping." Jacquie said. "Neville did not have the heart to wake him, so we just came here without him, he'll be able to find us." Just as she said this, Seamus walked into the hall.

"You could have waited for me!" he said, fake glaring at all of them.

"Well," Ginny said "it's not our fault that you sleep like a rock."

Once Seamus had gotten something to drink, Neville cleared his throat. "Remember our plan that we made on the train?" he asked.

"Yes" Ginny, Seamus and I responded, at the same time as Jacquie, who said "No".

"Were you part of the DA year before last?' He asked Jacquie.

"Yeah" she said.  
"Well, we had the idea that we would start up the DA again. It worked on Umbridge, why would it not work on the Death Eaters?" Neville asked.

"Brilliant." Jacquie said smiling.

"Yep. Now back to what I was saying. I think that it's time that we go see if the Room of Requirement still works, with all of these Death Eaters about, and if it will give us the galleons that we used last time.

Neville's P.O.V.

Ginny, Neville, Jack, Seamus and Luna all headed to the Room of Requirement. When they got there, Neville walked three times in front of the room and a door appeared on the blank wall.

The room on the inside looked almost exactly like it had looked for the DA meetings. One of the walls was covered in books that were about defensive spells or charms. In one corner there was a table with a radio on it. Next to the radio, was a basket that was full of galleons.

Neville walked over to the basket. Only when he was closer to it, did he notice that there was one galeon sitting outside of the basket. When he picked it up, he saw that he could adjust the numbers on the side and all of the other galleons changed too, just as Hermione's had.

Luna, Ginny, Jack and Seamus were all walking around the room, looking at it, when Neville heard Jack's voice exclaim "Look at this! There is a list of the old DA." When Neville walked over, he saw that she was right. He also noticed the mirror that was standing next to it. It was the same mirror that was there before. It even still had the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix and the picture of Cedric. Neville felt a rush of happiness when he saw his parents holding hands and smiling.

Ginny's voice broke into his thoughts by saying "We should try to get the old DA people that are still here and maybe chose a few others, but we don't want too many. The more people that we have, the more likely it is that one of them will betray us to the Death Eaters or the Carrows."

Third Person P.O.V.

For the rest of the day, Neville, Jack, Ginny, Seamus and Luna were recruiting the members of the DA that were still at Hogwarts. Almost everything went as planned. The only slip-up was when Seamus was talking to some Ravenclaws about the DA and Amycus Carrow showed up, wanting to know exactly what they were talking about and what the DA was. Luckily, Seamus was good at improv, and came up with a story, that they were talking about Dark Arts, which they had shortened to DA.

By the time that Luna, Ginny, Jack, Seamus and Neville had given all of the DA members that were still at Hogwarts their galleons, it was time for dinner. All throughout dinner, both Carrows were sending the group suspicious glares. "Who got up their pants?" Jack asked nodding at the Carrows.

"Up their pants?" Neville asked looking lost.

"It means annoyed them." Jack said looking a little annoyed herself.

"Amycus must have told his sister about catching me and those Ravenclaws." Seamus said, frowning a little bit.

"Must be." Ginny said. Even though they were trying to ignore the Carrows, the four Gryffindors were all very fidgety for the rest of dinner.

Ginny had been so busy for the last two weeks that she had not had time to think about Jack and her secrets. Lying in her bed that night, she finally remembered what Trelawney had said. As she tried to go to sleep, she decided that once things had settled down with the DA, she would ask Jack about it. Even though she felt a little silly telling Jack to spill her deepest secrets to her, she might be able to help Jack with what was happening.

Thanks for reading! I know this was a little bit short, but the next one will be longer. Please review. I am kind of having trouble coming up with ideas, so it would inspire me even more if you reviewed. Also if you have any ideas, I beg you to tell them to me, I will most likely use them! Thanks again for reading this!

Trivia Question: Which Weasley twin lost his ear? (Extra credit: Who blasted of the ear of the twin who lost his ear?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review and tell me any ideas that you think I could use. The answer to last chapter's question was George lost his ear and Snape blasted it off. Congratulations to fanHPTW for reviewing and getting the trivia question right! **

**-All rights go to J.K. Rowling **

Third Person P.O.V.

The next week ran smoothly for Ginny, Neville, Luna, Jack and Seamus, but Ginny could not stop thinking about Jack's secret. She had waited to ask until the weekend, but that didn't mean that she had to stop thinking about it and trying to guess the secret herself. So far, the only idea that Ginny had had, was that Jack's secret had something to do with her name. For the last five years, everybody had called Jack, Jacquie. Then suddenly this year, she wanted them all to call her _Jack_. Thinking back, Ginny remembered teasing Jack (playfully, of course), because there was another boy in their year, whose name was Jack Snow. They had sometimes jokingly called her Jack back then, because she then had the same last name as him.

As Ginny walked down to the common room after her last class on Friday, Dark Arts, she realized that this year, the original Jack Snow was not at Hogwarts. Instead of clearing up the mystery, this made it, if possible, more confusing.

When Ginny got to the common room, Jack was already sitting in an armchair by the fire. Ginny walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. Jack looked up from staring into the fire when Ginny sat down next to her. "Hey Ginny" She said looking a little tired.

"Hey Jack" Ginny replied. "I was wondering, about what Professor Trelawney said a few weeks ago." When Ginny said this, Jack's head shot up, and her whole body seemed to get tense.

"It was only a matter of time until you did." Jack said sighing. "Do you really want to know?" she asked, looking Ginny in the eye, "It may be dangerous for you to know."

"I don't care. Okay?" Ginny said, with a determined expression.

"Okay. Follow me." Jack led Ginny out of the Gryffindor common room and to an empty classroom. Once they got into the classroom, Jack pulled a chair out from under one of the desks and sat down in it. Ginny pulled up another chair and sat across from her.

Jack took a second to pull herself together and gather her thoughts, then said "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"First, Trelawney said that you are worried. I want to know why you are so worried." Ginny watched Jack take a deep breath. She could tell that this was very hard for Jack and was surprised that she had agreed to do it as easlly as she had.

"It's a long story." Jack warned.

Ginny dismissed this by saying "I'm all ears."

"Let's start at the beginning. So do you remember how I always said that I was half-blood? Well I'm actually muggle-born." Jack confessed.

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing, but she did not interrupt, wanting to hear what Jack had to say.

Jack continued by saying, "My Mom and I lived in the same town as the original Jack and his family. When I got my letter, the letter told us that Jack's family lived near us, so we went to visit them. Jack's whole family was very help full. One time when we were there, my Mom was in the bathroom and Jack was out somewhere with his dad. Well, you know how Jack's Mom can sometimes see the future or get feelings about what will happen?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Ginny said, remembering how last year, not a day would go by without Jack bragging about his Mum.

"I was just sitting in their livingroom, like I always used to, when she told me that she got a feeling that I should not tell anyone at Hogwarts that I was a muggle-born. Instead I should say that I was half-blood. She never told me why, but I still believed her. I also never told my mom about what she said." At this point Jack stopped for a moment, and looked at Ginny.

"I understand that, but why did you come to Hogwarts this year? I mean it is more dangerous being here than pretending that you are a muggle, right?" Ginny said wondering why Jack would put herself in so much danger.

"I had to get revenge on the Death Eaters." When Jack said this, her eyes were so horribly sad.

"You don't have to tell me." Ginny said, feeling sorry for Jack.

"No. I want at least one person to know," she said and then closed her eyes and started to talk again. "It happened at the end of this summer. There were three days until school started and I was playing outside. When it started to get dark, I headed back to their house. My mom had been talking with Jack and his parents, inside." By this time, Jack had tears streaming down her face, but she kept on telling her story.

"As soon as I got inside, I could tell that something was wrong. The house felt cold and empty. They were gone, Jack, his family, my mom. There was no one there, but burnt into one of the walls was the Dark Mark, so I knew that it was the Death Eaters. I came back to Hogwarts, because I wanted revenge for what they did to my friends, my family. That is why I came back." After telling her story, Jack opened her eyes. Ginny had never seen someone's eyes look so sad and broken. Even though it was hard for Jack, she knew that telling Ginny had made her feel better.

Neville's P.O.V.

Seamus and Neville had been doing their homework all day and did not notice that they hadn't seen Ginny or Jack all afternoon. When it was time for dinner, Neville noticed their absence and starting to worry, but he and Seamus still headed down to dinner hoping to see them there.

Neville was almost halfway through his his dinner, when Jack and Ginny finally walked in. Jack and Ginny both looked like they had been crying, but it was so subtle that Neville was not sure if he was imagining it or not. He could not help but wonder what _that _was about, but tried to dismiss it and continued with his steak.

As the four were walking out of the hall (Luna had sat with the other Ravenclaws), Ginny checked that there were no Death Eaters around, then said, "We should do something to get back at the Death Eaters."

"Good idea." Seamus said nodding, "The question is, what should we do?"

"We could spray paint anti-Voldemort messages on the walls." Jack suggested, smiling a little at Ginny.

"Brilliant!" Seamus exclaimed "Let's do it!" with that, they headed to the room of requirement to get supplies, like spray paint. As they walked to the Room of Requirement, Luna found them and came over. When she reached them, Neville slipped his hand into her's. Neville looked at his friends, who all seemed preoccupied. Ginny was lost in her own thoughts, most likely thinking about Harry. Looking at Jack and Seamus, Neville saw Seamus' hand lightly brush against Jack's, and both of them blush. He had a feeling that there was something there, but could not be sure.

As usual, the Room of Requirement had risen spectacularly to their needs. In one corner, there were bottles and bottles of red spray paint. Neville felt more excited than he had in a long time, because they were actually doing something to stand up to the Death Eaters.

Luna's P.O.V.

I felt adrenalin coursing through my veins. We made a plan that each person would get one corridor, and should cover it with anti-Voldemort messages. I got assigned the Muggle Studies corridor. I was a little reluctant to go, because I frightened to get caught by one of the Carrows, but I knew that it was worth it, even if I did get caught.

When I got to the Muggle Studies corridor, it was, thankfully, empty. I was going to start spray painting, when I realized that one, or both, of the Carrows might be here, invisible. Quickly, I took out my wand, and did a spell, to tell if there are any other living things around you. Once I was sure that I was really alone, I started to paint. The spray paint was very thick, but you could still see what I was writing. The messages that I wrote were on the lines of 'Hogwarts will fight back' and 'Voldy-shorts'.

Once I had finished I stepped back and looked at my work. Almost every inch of the wall was covered in spray paint. I felt a strange sense of satisfaction that I had actually done something to fight back. We were not just sitting around and waiting for the Death Eaters to give us an opportunity to fight back, we had made an opportunity for ourselves. Feeling very happy, I headed back to the Room of Requirement to see if the others had come back yet.

**Thanks for reading! I tried to make this chapter longer, like I said that I would. Just so you know, I will be in Germany for the next three weeks, so I will not be updating much. For my German readers, I will be staying in a town called Ladenburg, located just outside of Heidelberg. Enjoy the next chapters please and I will post all the names of those who reviewed! **

**Trivia question: What is Ginny's full first name?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! After that 5 week break, I'm finally back to writing! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to get back to you guys, but I plan on making this chapter especially long because of it. The answer to my previous trivia question is that Ginny's full first name is Ginerva. **

**Thank you Storm, for reviewing! I will take your ideas into account!**

**- I am not the most successful author ever, so I do not own the Harry Potter books.**

Neville's P.O.V.

The morning after Neville, Luna, Jack, Ginny and Seamus pulled their first prank, Neville woke up to someone shouting. He could not contain the gigantic grin that spread across his face, as he heard Alecto Carrow shouting her head off in the corridor about how she was going to make whoever did this pay. It was a Sunday, so Neville did not have to wake up, but he decided that he wanted to get the last of his homework done early so that he would have the whole day free to do whatever he wanted.

About twenty minutes later, Neville had finished his homework and was sitting in the common room with Jack and Ginny, waiting for Seamus to come down.

"If he does not get down here in the next five minutes, I will go up there and wake him up myself!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"I would personally recommend that you get a cup of water and dump it on his head, to wake him up. I find that it works very well." Jack said, with an extremely wolf-like grin.

"And who, might I ask, will have the misfortune of getting water dumped on their head?" Seamus asked walking up behind them and resting his chin on top of Jack's head.

"You! Because you can't get out of bed earlier than ten o'clock!" Ginny said, glaring at Seamus.

"Okay, okay! I'm here now so we can go down to breakfast." Saying that, Seamus headed out of the common room, followed closely by the rest of the rest of them.

Third Person P.O.V.

The friends where about halfway through breakfast when the post came. Jack was the only one of them that got mail and all that she got was the Daily Profit. As she opened the Profit, she had a strange reaction to the first article. Seamus watched her face turn white and her hands started shaking. The most sudden change of all was in her eyes. Their bright green insides were usually full of laughter and light. Now, as she stared at the Profit, her eyes seemed to have gone blank, humorless, _dead._ Her face seemed to be a mask of shock and pain. Without a word to any of them, she got up and walked out of the Hall.

After a second of starring after her, Seamus got up, and with an apologetic look, he hurried after her. Seamus had no idea why he was so drawn to this girl. Sure she was beautiful, but he also felt like it was his duty to protect her.

Seamus had no idea in which direction she had run, so he headed out onto the grounds to see if he could find her. Walking around the grounds, he thought he saw a flash of movement in the Forbidden Forest. He was only few feet into the Forest, when he saw her. Jack's hair was falling down to hide her face, but he could tell by how her body was shaking that she was crying. Feeling awkward, Seamus knelt down next to her and did the only thing that he could think of to do. He put his arm around her and started rubbing circles on her shoulder. Jack didn't look up, she just leaned in and started sobbing into his shoulder.

It took Jack a good ten minutes to calm down, but Seamus waited the whole time. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at Seamus with her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Crap! I'm dead!" Jack said looking at him with a total straight face, then, did the thing that Seamus least expected. She smiled. When she smiled her eyes filled with laughter and light, while the smile seemed to make her whole face glow. Seamus felt himself return the smile, as she threw her arms around him.

"Thanks for staying with me." Jack then said, pulling away from Seamus.

"Any time." was all Seamus said as he offered her his hand. Smiling, Jack took it and hand in hand, they walked back to the castle.

Neville's P.O.V.

It had been ten minutes since Seamus and Jack left and Neville was starting to get worried. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he did not notice Luna walk up and sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, seeing his worried face.

"It's Jack." Neville replied "She has been acting a little weird and the Daily Profit today really upset her."

"Oh." Luna said "Do you guys know what article she was looking at?" she asked, looking at Ginny.

"Yeah" Ginny replied, looking down at the Daily Profit. "It's about somebody that she knew. He and his mum were found dead in a forest a few days ago, but what I think really upset her is that there was nothing about _her _mum in it." At Neville and Luna's questioning looks, Ginny elaborated.

"Just before the beginning of school, Jack's mum and their friends where kidnaped. Their friends where Jack Snow (the guy)* and his mum. Here it says that they were found dead, but it doesn't say anything about Jack (the girl)'s mum."

"That's horrible!" Luna exclaimed, angrily.

"There's actually even more, but I'm not sure if Jack would want me to tell you just yet." Ginny said, frowning.

Just as Ginny finished talking, Alecto Carrow walked over to them. She looked at them with disgust, then asked "Might I ask where Miss Snow is?" as she said this, Amycus also walked over. Without missing a beat, Ginny replied "She was at breakfast a few minutes ago, but I think she went to the owlery." Without a word, both Carrows turned and walked out of the hall.

Third Person P.O.V.

Jack and Seamus had almost reached the castle, when they saw Ginny come running out of it. When she reached them, she was breathless, as if she had sprinted the whole way.

"Jack" she said urgently "you can't be seen in the castle anymore." Jack looked like she was about to interrupt, but Ginny held up a hand to stop her and continued "The Carrows have seen the article and are looking for you now. We have to get you to The Room of Requirement before they find you."

Though Seamus was completely lost. Jack understood what Ginny was saying and quickly followed her into the castle.

The three of them made good progress through Hogwarts and made it all the way to The Room of Requirement without anyone seeing them. When Seamus, Jack and Ginny got into The Room of Requirement, they saw that it had changed since they had last seen it. The room was now a little bigger than a normal bedroom. It had no windows, but there was a balcony running around the whole perimeter. In one corner, there was a hammock strung from the ceiling, and hanging on the opposite wall, there was a large Gryffindor banner.

Jack looked at Ginny sideways, and said, "Well, I know where I'll be sleeping for the rest of the year."

"What?!" Seamus nearly shouted. "Why won't you be sleeping in the Gryffindor tower?" he asked in a more controlled voice.

"We'll tell you when the others are here also." Ginny said. She then added as an after thought, "How about you go get the others, Seamus."

"Okay." he said as he headed out of the room.

Luna's P.O.V.

About five minutes after Ginny ran out of the hall, Seamus came back in.

"Hey guys." he said "Ginny wants me to bring you all to The Room of Requirement."

"Okay." I said and we all followed Seamus out of the hall.

When we got to The Room of Requirement, Ginny and Jack were already waiting there for us.

"Okay" Ginny said in a business like manner, after we all had sat down and were looking at her "I have a lot to explain to you guys..."

**There we go! Another chapter done! I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations, because it took me so long to post it. I am begging you to leave a review. If you have any ideas of what the DA can do to prank the Death Eaters, I would be delighted if you were to tell me. Thanks for reading and I will post the names of those who reviewed. **

***As you may recall, there was a Jack Snow at Hogwarts who was a boy. The Jack who went missing was the boy.**

**Trivia Question: What animal is Aberforth's patronus? **


	9. Chapter 9

**ey! You guys are awesome! So many of you have read all the way through my story and reviewed! I hope you are all as satisfied with this chapter as you were with the other chapters, so enjoy! **

**The answer to my trivia question is Aberforth's patronus is a goat. **

**Thank you to ****BeccaH1998 and fanHPTW for reviewing!**

**-Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. :( **

Third Person P.O.V.

The Room of Requirement was filled with a crushing silence. Ginny had just finished telling Neville, Luna and Seamus about Jack's secret and why she had to go into hiding. All of the friends seemed frozen in place by the shocking news. Jack's body seemed to grow tenser and tenser for every second that passed in silence. In the end, Seamus was the first one to talk.

"Okay," he said "that settles where Jack is staying." His words broke the anxiety in the air, and Jack visibly relaxed.

"We're going to have to find a way to make the Room of Requirement totally Carrow proof now." Neville said in a business-like tone of voice. "Does anyone have ideas how we could do it?" he asked, looking around the room. All of them shook their heads, so he asked Jack, "Do you think you can hide outside for a while without getting caught?" When she nodded, he added "Okay. Everybody out. I am going to work on making the room do what we want, so no one can be in here."

Ginny shrugged and they all walked out of the room.

Neville's P.O.V.

Standing outside of The Room of Requirement, Neville leaned against the wall and gathered his thoughts together. Before, when they were in the room, Neville had only asked for a place for Jack to stay. Now, he realized that he needed more than just a place for them to sleep. As he paced in front of the wall, he realized that the most important thing was that the Carrows could not find the room, under any circumstance. He did not have an exact image of how the room would keep the Carrows out, but he thought he didn't need an exact image, only the idea and the room would do the rest.

Focusing his whole mind on the idea of keeping the Carrows out of the room, Neville walked in front of the wall where The Room of Requirement usually was. He had been pacing with his eyes closed and only opened them when he came to a stop in front of the room.

When Neville opened the door and walked into The Room of Requirement, he felt disappointment and annoyance course through his body. It didn't work. The room was identical to how it had been when he stepped out. Letting out an aggravated growl, he turned around and opened the door, even though he did not remember closing it.

When Neville stepped out of the room, he just about fell down the stairs in front of him in shock. Looking around himself, he saw that he was on some landing in the castle, but nowhere near the painting of the trolls that usually stood in front of the exit of the room.

Looking behind him, Neville saw that there was a door behind him, through which he could still see The Room of Requirement. He walked over to the door, closed it and then, opened it again. When he opened it the second time, Neville saw that it lead to an abandoned classroom. As he walked into the classroom and looked around, he felt a smile form on his lips. The Carrows would definitely not be catching them coming _out _ of The Room of Requirement.

Third Person P.O.V.

Ginny, Seamus and Jack were all crouched down, waiting with baited breath. It seemed that the Carrows had put two and two together and had figured out that Jack's mom was a muggle, because they had seen many people walking around the grounds, presumably looking for Jack. Ginny was fairly sure that nobody would find their hiding place, but she was still nervous. The three of them were hiding in a bush in the Forbidden Forest. It was a very good hiding place, because they could look out at the castle from where they were, but the people on the grounds could not see in.

Jack was leaning forward as much as she could, without getting caught, so she could hear the conversation of the two Slytherin Seventh Years in front of them.

"I don't think the Mudblood is here, I mean, we've searched the entire grounds and no one has seen it all day." One of them said, looking around.

"Well, yeah, but do you want to be the one to tell the Carrows?" The other one inquired.

"I guess not" the first said and together they walked away.

"Well, I guess that that answers the question of whether they're looking for me or not." Jack whispered to Seamus and Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, then muttered, "I wish Neville would hurry up making the room work."

Not even a minute after she said this, Neville walked out on to the ground and looked around him, to see if he could find them. Ginny checked that there was no one around them, then all three of them hurried over to Neville.

"C'mon. He said," looking around him worriedly, "we had better hurry." With that, they all headed back to the room as fast as they could.

Neville's P.O.V.

Neville was feeling very proud of how he had handled the room. When he told the others, they were all impressed too. Once he had finished explaining what he did to the room, Jack asked "How do we want to handle food?"

"We could just take an extra piece of bread from breakfast or something like that." Seamus suggested, looking around to see if the others agreed with him. Neville liked the idea and it seemed that everyone else did too. Knowing that they had worked this out, Neville felt himself relax a little and smiled for the first time in a while.

Luna's P.O.V.

It took us till lunch time to get The Room of Requirement working for Jacquie, so when we finished, everyone, except Jacquie, went down to lunch. Once we had finished eating and had walked out of the Great Hall, Neville pulled me aside. He seemed kind of nervous and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Luna" he said, "I realized that I haven't been spending much time with you lately. I was wondering if you want to walk around the castle with me." I felt my heart flutter at how nervous he looked. As if I would refuse him.

"As you wish." I said smiling.

**Hi! One more chapter done! Thanks all of you for staying with this story so long. School is starting this week and I'm not sure what that will do to my updates so bear with me. Please review! It will make me so so happy.**

**Trivia Question: What animal was in the corner of Professor Lupin's room in Harry's third year? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy 'cause I started a new school this year, but I think that I will be able to update more often now that I'm used to the school.**

**The answer to my trivia question was a grindylow. (You were right CatnipGirlOnFire!)**

**Thanks CatnipGirlOnFire for reviewing chapter 9 and I hope that even more of you will be awesome and review for this chapter.**

**P.S. Did anyone get my Princess Bride reference in the last chapter?**

Third Person P.O.V.

It had been been a few weeks since Neville and Luna had had their date. In those weeks, the DA had been meeting more and more often. They had also started doing many more pranks. By now, almost every person in the DA had been caught at least once. As a result of their more frequent pranks, the Carrows had been getting more and more violent in their punishments. Now, almost everyone in the DA had at least one scar or cut on their faces. Unfortunately for the Carrows, their attempts to stop the DA had only made Neville more determined to crush them.

Neville's P.O.V.

Neville felt excitement course through him. Below him, the DA let out a roar of approval. He had just told them about his plan for the next prank they should set for the Carrows. He was standing on the balcony that ran around the room, looking down at the gathered DA. Across from him, two hammocks were hanging on the wall. One week earlier, he had gone into hiding with Jack.

They had two days left until Christmas break, and Neville was going to make sure that they were like living hell for the Carrows. He had just told the DA about his new prank idea and he had to admit, this seemed like one of his best yet. That night, a few of them were going to sneak into Alecto's office and paint all of the walls pink. He felt sure she would absolutely hate it. Neville felt a smirk form on his lips as he imagined Alecto's reaction.

Third person P.O.V.

Ginny couldn't sit still. It was Saturday, so she didn't have any lessons, but that also meant that she didn't have anything to distract her. Neville had decided that he would do the prank with Luna, Ginny and Seamus, so Ginny could not wait for the night to come.

At about five 'till nine Neville came and got Ginny and Seamus. They had gotten the paint together the day before so all Ginny had to do was get it from the girls' dormitory and get Luna, then they would be ready. They had only five minutes until curfew, so the halls were relatively empty and even if there were people, they didn't pay the group any attention.

Neville had them hide in the Room of Requirement for a few minutes. They had been watching the Carrows and noticed that Alecto left her office at nine o'clock and didn't come back for a good 45 minutes. That gave them more than enough time to get into her office, paint it pink, and be out again. At nine ten, Neville decided that it was time to go to Alecto's office.

Neville, Ginny, Luna and Seamus crept silently down the corridor. Just as Neville predicted, when they reached Alecto's office, it was empty. They quickly got to work. Each of them chose a wall and started paint. It took them only about 30 minutes to paint all of the walls and the ceiling, so they all made it back to their common rooms before Alecto made it back to her office.

Neville's P.O.V.

As Neville walked out of the great hall, he felt a blast of cold hit him. It was his last day at Hogwarts before Winter break. The night before it had snowed, and now there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. The only reason that Neville was going outside in this horrible cold was that he was looking for a place to show Luna when they came back from break.

The grounds were deserted, so Neville headed out to the Forbidden Forest. He only had to go a short distance in to find what he was looking for. What he found was a clearing. It was simple, but the way that the sun was filtering in through the trees and the shining snow under foot, made it beautiful. Neville just couldn't wait to show Luna, but it would have to wait till after break. With that thought, he headed back to the castle.

**Thanks for reading! I know that was really short, but I swear the next one will be longer. Please, please review. It will make me so, so happy. Thanks again!**

**Trivia Question: What do you get if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?**

**Extra Credit: Who said that in the book?**


End file.
